


Stand Corrected

by ssodangdark



Series: Just Gals Being Pals [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Genderswap, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Strap-Ons, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssodangdark/pseuds/ssodangdark
Summary: Rhett looked up at her friend and contemplated her next move. On the one hand, she knew she was objectively stronger than Link; if she really tried, she could easily roll them over and free herself. But on the other hand, Link’s assertiveness and force were really starting to turn her on.





	Stand Corrected

**Author's Note:**

> It's not at all necessary to have read part 1 in this series, but this part does come sequentially after. So I wouldn't really recommend reading this first and then backtracking if you're interested in reading both parts.

Rhett looked at the girl sitting next to her on her bed and couldn’t help the next thing that came out of her mouth.

“You’re so small.”

She could see Link visibly tense and then turn so that Rhett could see the scowl on her face. She really didn’t know why that always upset Link so much — most girls love to be told how petite and small they are, but Link always seemed to get irritated when Rhett said that to her.

“I’m not small, you’re just freakishly tall,” the objectively smaller girl grumbled.

“I mean, true, but you’re still small,” Rhett continued to push. “I could pick you up so easily if I wanted to! You wouldn’t be able to do anything about it!”

Link’s eyes narrowed even more as she shot an icy glare at Rhett. “I could totally take you.”

Rhett snorted. “We’ll see.”

Link barely had a moment to react before Rhett reached over and dug her fingers into her ribs, eliciting a shriek from the other girl. Rhett grinned and leaned into her attack while Link writhed and grabbed for her arms. Link finally made contact and gripped the taller girl’s wrists with impressive strength, forcing her down onto the bed with her arms pinned out at her sides. Rhett tried to free herself, but Link just pushed down harder, swinging her legs around to straddle Rhett’s hips, trapping her below.

Rhett looked up at her friend and contemplated her next move. On the one hand, she knew she was objectively stronger than Link; if she really tried, she could easily roll them over and free herself. But on the other hand, Link’s assertiveness and force were really starting to turn her on. She decided to test the waters and tried once more to fight back, this time with less intention. Rhett shifted her arms in faux protest, hoping that Link wouldn’t give up too easily. As if reading her mind, Link tightened her grip on the other girl’s wrists and moved them up above her head, compromising her even further. Rhett’s eyes fluttered and she let out a slight moan, aroused by her friend making her feel so small and powerless despite their significant size difference. A mischievous gleam entered Link’s eyes as she moved her hips ever so slightly.

“You like that?” Link asked. “You like when I hold you down?”

Rhett nodded her head silently.

“Say it,” Link demanded.

“I like it,” Rhett whispered.

Link dipped her head down and kissed her partner roughly, biting and sucking on her lower lip. Rhett returned her kisses with equal desperation and allowed Link to work their tongues together with purpose. Link’s lips were warm and soft against hers, and she tasted faintly of peppermint. Rhett shuddered under Link’s grip and leaned up into the kiss, trying to communicate to the other girl that she wanted to go even further.

“I wanna taste you,” Rhett mumbled into Link’s mouth. Link let out a groan and trailed her lips down to Rhett’s neck, sucking and biting for a moment before pulling off. She started to move off of Rhett’s hips.

“Okay, switch.”

“No, wait.” Rhett grabbed Link’s hips and steadied her. “Sit on my face.”

Link’s eyes opened wide and she stuttered, fumbling for a response, before surging down and capturing Rhett’s mouth in another bruising kiss. She rocked her hips into the girl’s beneath her and whispered into her ear, “Take your clothes off.” Rhett whimpered and nodded, quickly moving to shed her clothes.

Once the two were fully disrobed, Link moved up so that her knees were situated on either side of Rhett’s face, placing her palms on the wall in front of her to steady herself.

“Ready, baby?” she asked her partner. Rhett rubbed her hands up Link’s smooth thighs and nodded.

“Don’t be gentle,” she replied.

Link’s eyelids fluttered and she felt a rush of heat radiate through her pelvis at Rhett’s words. She lined herself up and lowered down until her pussy made contact with the other girl’s open mouth. Rhett licked her tongue slowly up in between Link’s lips, drawing out a soft moan from the girl above her.

“Tap my leg if you need a break.”

Rhett nodded and gently squeezed her thighs, encouraging her to continue.

Link lowered herself a bit further without putting too much weight on her partner and leaned into the wall. Rhett looked up at her, her eyes filled with desire, and ran her tongue deep into the crevice between her legs. Pleasure shot up through Link’s belly and torso as she started working her hips back and forth, pressing herself down onto Rhett. Rhett gripped at her thighs and continued to lick deeper into her, teasing her entrance with her tongue. Despite her size, Rhett loved it when Link took complete charge. She loved being bossed around and told what to do, and she loved feeling powerless underneath her girlfriend. Link slowly rocked her hips back and forth as Rhett teased at her clit gently, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

“God, yes, you’re so good at this, baby,” Link moaned, grinding her hips down with as much pressure as she could manage without being too rough. Rhett hummed in response, flattening her tongue and running it firmly across Link’s clit.

“You like me on top like this, don’t you?” Link continued. “You like when I tell you what to do?”

Rhett whined eagerly and nodded. Link was wet and dripping down her chin, her tangy taste coating Rhett’s tongue. Rhett moved one of her hands in between Link’s legs and gently rubbed at her opening as she flicked her tongue eagerly over her sensitive bud. She worked a finger inside, trying her best to go slow and tease and not give Link exactly what she wanted too soon. Link gasped and shuddered at the sudden feeling, reaching out to steady herself once more against the wall. Her glasses started to slip down her nose as she watched the girl underneath her. Slowly Rhett slid her finger in as far as it would go, curling the end to brush against Link’s g-spot as she pulled it back out.

“Yes,” Link breathed, trying to regain some control. “Keep going. Another.”

Rhett moaned up into Link and worked another finger in, pushing them in slightly and rubbing her fingertips against the sensitive spot up inside of her. She continued moving her fingers in time with her tongue, taking Link’s noises as encouragement.

The combined pressure of Rhett’s tongue working into her and her hips grinding down onto Rhett was almost too much for Link to handle. Her whole body coursed with electric energy as she moaned loudly in time with her rocking hips. Rhett removed her other hand from its place on Link’s thigh and moved it down to touch herself, aching for some sort of relief. Link leaned back and grabbed Rhett’s arm before it could make any contact.

“No,” she said sternly. “Don’t touch yourself yet.”

Rhett whined into Link and placed her hand back, determined to follow Link’s orders.

“I’ll make it worth it for you, baby,” Link promised. “Just don’t stop.” She moved Rhett’s free hand back over her head, leaning forward to hold her wrist down. A warm heat pooled in Rhett’s belly at the display of dominance and she worked her fingers deeper into Link in time with her tongue. She could feel Link contracting around her fingers, and she knew she was close.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” Link whined, rolling her hips desperately. She pushed herself down against Rhett’s tongue and fingers as the taller girl worked her with determination. “Fuck, babe, I’m coming. Don’t you dare stop.”

She moaned loudly as she rode Rhett’s face. With one hand still tightly gripped around Rhett’s wrist, her other hand came up to work itself into the girl’s wavy hair. Rhett felt a slick wetness start to drip down her tongue as Link desperately worked herself against her mouth.

Soon the sensation became too much to handle and Link slid off of Rhett as the last waves of her orgasm were pulsing through her.

“You did so good, babe,” she breathed. She reached over to her partner and ran her fingers through her hair. “How about I take care of you now?”

Rhett nodded wordlessly, still catching her breath. Link made her way off the bed and over to the dresser, pulling something out before coming back to kneel on the bed. Rhett looked up to see a harness and dildo in one of her hands, and a bottle of lube in the other. She let her head fall back onto the pillow and let a soft moan escape her lips in anticipation. Link smirked and sauntered over after slipping the harness over her hips. She rubbed a hand up and down the appendage jutting out from her pelvis, working her fingers over the tip as if it were the real thing. She got on the bed and sat back on her knees, continuing to touch herself lazily.

“You did such a good job, baby,” she murmured, looking down at the girl laid out beneath her. “I think you deserve something, too. What do you think?”

All Rhett could do was whine and shift her hips, gazing at Link with a hooded, unfocused stare. Link lightly teased one of her fingers inside the folds of Rhett’s lips, ghosting her fingers over the sensitive nerves.

“Fuck, babe, you’re so wet already,” Link mumbled as she removed her finger. She upcapped the bottle of lube and started to work a generous amount over her strap-on. With little warning, she slowly pushed one of her lube-slicked fingers inside Rhett, drawing a strangled moan from her lips. Eyes closed and lips parted, Rhett already felt close to the edge. With as much restraint as she could muster, she held back from grabbing Link’s hips and pushing them into her. She knew if she let Link take control, she’d eventually get everything she needed and more.

With her finger buried deep inside Rhett, rubbing gently at a sweet spot just inside of her, Link whispered into her ear, “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“ _Fuck_ yes,” Rhett whined, bucking her hips up in a desperate attempt to make contact. She pulled Link’s face down to meet hers and connected their lips in a bruising kiss. Link shifted forward into the kiss, pushing her hardness in between her partner’s slick lips, and eliciting another needy moan. She smiled against her and pressed one last kiss to her mouth before pulling back. Sitting back on her knees once more, she pulled Rhett’s legs up and motioned for her to put them around her waist. She lined herself up and looked into Rhett’s eyes as she began to push in.

“Ohh yes, Link,” Rhett breathed as the other girl took her time filling her up. She wrapped her arms around her back and dug her fingernails in, already overwhelmed and Link wasn’t even fully inside her yet.

When Link finally bottomed out, their hips pressed flush against one another, she pressed a series of soft kisses to Rhett’s neck, waiting for her to adjust.

“Keep going,” Rhett urged, pushing their hips even closer together.

At that, Link started thrusting, softly at first. She pulled halfway out and slid back in gently, repeating that careful process a few more times.

“Harder,” Rhett pushed. She’d been turned on from the moment Link pinned her arms down during their tickle fight, and she needed more.

Link seemed to get the message and started thrusting harder and deeper, brushing her g-spot in a way that made Rhett cry out louder and louder each time. The two of them fell into a rhythm — Link pushing deep into her and Rhett pushing back to meet her, falling apart into a mess of incoherent moans and shouts.

“Fuck, Link, don’t stop, please,” Rhett cried, feeling the heat rise in her belly and tighten — threatening to spill over any second. She reached a hand down and rubbed at her clit, the added stimulation bringing her even closer to the edge.

Link glanced down and barely choked back a moan, feeling herself getting wet again at the sight of Rhett touching herself.

“Oh, Link!” Rhett twisted her free hand into Link’s hair as she gripped her legs tighter around her waist. “Fuck me harder, I’m coming.”

Link buried her face into the other girl’s neck, thrusting into her with every bit of strength she had left. After a few more pumps, Rhett pushed her hips away and draped an arm across her face, still whimpering from the intensity of her orgasm. Link loosened the harness and slipped it off her hips before laying herself next to Rhett. The taller girl moved her arm and grinned as she leaned in for another kiss.

“Still think I’m small?” Link said teasingly.

“Yeah,” Rhett countered. “But I like it when you try to prove me wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big huge thanks to [@analog08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog08) (@rhink80 on tumblr) and [@mythicalcatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalCatie) (@thefrenchmaidoutfit on tumblr) for beta reading this for me. Please come yell at me whenever you want about lesbian!rhink over [on tumblr.](https://ssodangdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
